


【快新】初心者说

by miaooo



Series: 原作衍生 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 原作AU。新一知道KID身份。已经是大人的两人。





	【快新】初心者说

黑羽快斗也没有想到，他能与工藤新一走到这一步。如此顺利，过往的那些针锋相对与身世波折恍惚都是上一世的事。

表面上看起来，新一是更成熟，稳重的那一个。由于洞察力过高而让人下意识地认为他身为主导。而快斗的印象，却永远像一只麻雀一样吵闹又活泼。不过或许这正是他之所以能够穿越过工藤新一仿佛自我构筑的那层无形屏障的破开。

从高中生侦探与怪盗基德，到普通的大学同舍生，也并不放弃“本职工作”。再到未来，也许成为著名推理小说家与著名魔术师。他们各自分别看来似乎都仅仅是行走在由“过去的经历”所安排好的人生轨迹上。但如同初见时便感觉到：“这个侦探会是黑羽快斗怪盗生涯中最大的妨碍”/“这个小偷会是工藤新一侦探生涯中一个棘手的犯人”一般，他们最终彼此都对对方的人生产生了不可磨灭的巨大影响。

直到遇见他之前，他们互不相识，更不曾得知两人无比相似的面容背后，也过着同样肖似的学生时代生活。过人的天赋实则使得男孩不太合群。被人仰视的位置也带来无法被看透的内心。青梅竹马的特殊存在与其说是自然而然情感依靠，实则更像是窥见人间烟火气的微妙窗口，尽管教会男孩们如何去爱一个人，却无法像那个人一样，一旦被纳入眼中，就再无法移开目光。

本应是宿命的对手两相对决，他们可能连告白都该预期得如同死斗，可当永远自信满满的名侦探用无比真诚、乃至于，黑羽快斗想用“温柔”来形容，的目光，注视着那位月光下的魔术师，那些一决胜负的斗意一瞬间就如烟云一般消散了。

他怎么敢！那个永远高高在上的工藤新一，仿佛洞悉世间的一切、永远掌握着人间真理，偷走了世纪怪盗的心，却似乎丝毫不为所动的家伙，怎么敢摆出一副尽管授予、仍然泰然，尽管缱绻、却仍清冷的样子。他怎么可以……用这么纯然献祭一般的眼神看着我。

“工藤新一会是黑羽快斗的死因”这件事，他想，他从第一次见到他时就已经知道了。

而他此刻所做，无非是对又一次“小小死亡”的过程重复。

卧室床上两具汗涔涔的身躯交叠在一起。快斗紧紧箍住新一精瘦的腰，像是要把两人无间契合在一起。却又忍不住上下颠弄，反复挺入。

他想，新一一定是考虑过的。是指上下位的事情。他那么耽溺于思考的人，自然连这种问题都早有所安排。但明明明了这一切的快斗无法阻止自己把年轻时候的好胜心完完全全抛却不顾，反倒一心只想着顺着他的意，就像永远也觉得取悦不尽他。

于是这大概也是他们最大的区别所限了。

尽管已经相识十年了，确定恋人的关系、开始做成年人的事情也已过去三年，新一脸上挂不住的性格却总毫无长进一般。但已对情事有所习惯的身体仍食髓知味地调整位置，似在迎合快斗的动作。尤其适合这个跨坐在攻方怀里的体位，并不常用，所以每次开始时都需要稍作磨合。

新一原本以为，面对如镜中的自己一般的脸庞会根本无法表达情欲，实际操作起来却才发觉，恐怕是正因深觉对方同自己的相似，这么近的距离下，那些零星又极有存在感的不同，才更被无限放大——快斗是极富生命力的艺术家，看着他的眼神中尽是露骨的热情。他那么深刻想要得到他，却又并非是要夺走他最引以为傲的自由。好像仅仅是能够这么光明正大地热烈地注视着这世上独一无二的名侦探，就是卸任怪盗最深刻隐秘的禁忌愿望的全部了。

是的，单这个想法就令已经不是一个小年轻的新一无法控制地两颊烧红。“我真的有那么好吗……？”当然，这样的问题口是心非的侦探是永远无法宣之于口的。

有所留意到自己在注视对方双眼，新一伸手搂住了身下人看起来瘦削，其实很宽阔的后背。尽管夏夜温热而漫长，裸露的大片皮肤触手仍有些泛凉。紧接着就感觉到，快斗因为忽然贴近的这个拥抱，抵在身体里的部分又胀大了一圈。

新一喃喃埋怨道：“这都能发情……”

快斗略有些窘迫地吻上他的唇，勉强自己放慢下动作。他也是少年心性，只有能相比于捕食的猫那么多的耐性。

对此两人都心知肚明，毋需再做过多语言上的来往。心理的契合现在跟身体的合契重叠在一起了。

新一被他吻得舒服，但下面却实在有些撑得难受，正巧魔术师那双技术一流的手忙于在手感绝佳的腰部流量，尚无暇照顾他挺立的分身，于是用大腿夹紧了恋人的腰，自己挺胯往快斗紧实的小腹上蹭去，以缓解这不上不下的尴尬处境。但因着这姿势着实并不省力，再加上今晚之前已经在浴室搞过一炮，没几下就弄得自己气喘吁吁，不过也牵连着弄湿了快斗的下腹，留下一片滑腻水迹。算是扯平。

快斗放开这个吻，转而，几乎是紧贴在新一的耳廓上，拖着气息喘了一声，不出所料地看到耳尖瞬间变为了殷红色，并开心地咬了上去。手上动作不停，改而紧握住柔而韧的腰肢，挑了个有点刁钻古怪的角度冲撞起来。

新一的身子瞬间就失了力。“这家伙该不会是又故意吊我胃口”，的想法还未在脑中完全成形，就淹没在席卷而来的快感和脱口而出的呻吟之中。环着爱人的手臂不由撑在对方肩上试图借力抬起下身以躲避前列腺被直接刺激的强烈感观，尽管如果理智尚存，也会告知主人它的无能为力。结果也只是在自下而上无比深入的操干下仰着脖子不情不愿地吟哦些浪语，很少使用的分身兴奋地直哭。

待快斗也声音断续地在他耳边说道：“你里面一直动，咬得我、好舒服……”才勉强找回点羞耻到天际之外的意识。

语带哭腔地求饶道：“慢……慢点……”声音在自己听来都嗲得出水。

工藤新一，你完了。自己给一个并不多么高明的小偷送上门去，被吃干抹净成这样，心里某个角落却还在甘之若饴。

快斗于是慢下来又深又重地操他。紧窄的甬道湿热无比，完全不乏热情地吞吮他，缠裹他。这一次新一让他不要戴套。肉体直接相贴那种牵扯的感触，黑羽快斗绝对百尝不厌。

他几乎是随意的在由他占领的身躯里刺戳，耀武扬威地，但同时又留给新一足够的余地去找回节奏，再一并加入到两个人的耽溺中。几乎唯有下腹微微绷紧的肌肉和额角滑下的汗滴能显示出快斗同样对胸中翻涌的情欲的承受和忍耐。

这一次的吻落在新一突兀的锁骨，快斗接着在那处吮出一个玫红的印记。

原本扶于腰侧的手掌不知何时划到臀底，快斗光凭想象那处不见于阳光的雪白肤触，就觉得自己硬得快炸了。更毋论命定的恋人正扒在他怀里细碎地呻吟和扭动身体。

可能是男人身上最柔软的部位被近乎猥亵地揉捏，不远处一直作孽的肉刃也同时开始大力挞伐，逼得新一连连惊喘，有些愤懑地把手指插过快斗的卷毛，却最终没能拉开他，而是把埋在自己肩胛间的脑袋抓仰起来，方便两人的唇复又撞在一起。

一个爱意四溅黏腻的吻。新一有时候让着他，但他们总在舌头上较上劲。难舍难分，脑子里只注入得进去上下两处搅缠在一块儿的水声，还有新一像猫一样哼出的鼻音。

头发被新一的手指绞扯得有些疼，快斗却察觉他细小的颤抖，生生退开了，竟有一种撕开本该黏在一起的东西的错觉。

这个视距下大侦探的表情糟糕极了。两颊绯红也罢，俊秀的眉微微蹙起，热吻被截止使得翕合的唇呈艳红色，其上还抹上些晶莹水光。相当令人难以自持。

真好啊/真糟糕。夜视力卓绝的快斗在心底赞叹。那双目睹过无数人生死的，矜持又淡漠的眼里，此刻正化身充斥混沌的漩涡，因为他所带给他的情欲而眼角发红、眼睫间氲着湿意。他都是我的，他想。

“快斗，我……哈啊……”深知自己濒临高潮的痴态都尽数被恋人纳入眼底，是名侦探鲜为人知的一个不知所措时刻。

快斗掌在新一的后腰，好像掌握那人单薄却有力的脊骨。不再刻意去收敛自己同样即将的没顶的欲望：“就这么射出来，好吗……新一……”

又一次低头在恋人的心口落下羽毛般的轻吻。他听闻自己的名字，而后骤然收紧的孔穴要了他的命。

……

回过神来已经泄在新一里面，不过本来也没有在最后关头抽出的打算。快斗的胸口都有溅到新一的精液，微凉的。他小心地抱住因无法承受过于激烈的快意而短暂地失去意识的恋人，将两个人都侧躺下来，保持相拥的姿势倒在柔软床铺上，并决定就这么趴一会儿再去清理。像任何一次事后一样无比满足。虽然不是第一次把新一干到睡着，但又一次像这样被软倒的肢体相亲相贴，魔术师竟然诧异自己还没有被另一个人的体温所融化了。

他注视着那个与他自己几乎别无二致的人的睡颜，感到心情安宁。忍不住亲吻对方闭阖的双眼，还有撩开额发露出的额头。

他就是他的潘多拉，快斗不无任性地想道。世上哪有那么多谜团需要他们去为难。

今夜怪盗基德又一次盗走（并归还）了他预知众人的宝石，而名侦探又一次未能将他绳之以法。

\- End. -


End file.
